I Thought We Felt The Same
by SpikenAngel
Summary: How many more times can Tommy break Jude's heart before telling her his true feelings? Jommy all the way! R
1. The Mistake

This picks up where When I Come Around left off……

-I Don't own any of Instant Star-

After Tommy leaves to go to talk to Darius, Jude goes to the entrance of G Major ready to leave when Sadie stops her.

Sadie: What's up with you and Tommy?

Jude: What are you talking about?

Sadie: Don't play dumb. I walked in on some moment you two were having. Jude, you can't trust him.

Jude: Sadie, believe it or not I can trust Tommy, he never did anything to make me not trust him.

Sadie(gets an angry look on her face): Are you kidding me? He totally cheated on me and you're the one who pushed him in the hot tub!

Jude: He didn't cheat on you. I thought he did, but I was wrong. (she walks away thinking about the kiss Tommy her just shared and what it meant)

Sadie thinking to herself: Oh my God he didn't cheat on me? I lost the guy of my dreams for nothing? I need to talk to him.

As she just finished her thought Tommy walked out of Darius' office with a smile on his face and his cell phone in hand ready to make his way home.

Sadie: Tommy? Can we talk?

Tommy: Um…sure what about?

Sadie(walking towards him): Jude told me that you didn't cheat on me.

Tommy(with a confused look on his face): Ok..is there a point to this? I have a phone call to make.

Just as he finished his sentence Sadie's lips crashed onto his. Too shocked to do anything he just let her kiss him, all the while knowing that he should push her off of him.

Meanwhile In Jude's car:

Jude: Shoot! I forgot my cell phone in the studio!

She quickly turned around and made her way back to the studio also hoping that Tommy was still there. As she pulled into the parking lot she saw the infamous blue viper in its spot.

She entered G Major instantly regretting it. There she saw the love of her life kissing his ex, the person who he had told her wasn't right for him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a heartbroken Jude standing there.

Tommy(quickly pushing Sadie off of him): Jude…..


	2. The Right Idea

I do not own any of the songs or characters used in this fanfic

As Jude ran from G Major she could barely see where she was going because of the tears that stung her eyes. They didn't sting as bad as when she saw Tommy and Sadie making out.

Jude thinking: I can't go home. I don't feel like explaining why I'm crying. God why do I always let him do this to me? Every time he hurts me I let him back in!

Even though she didn't want to go home she decided to run up to her room and grab her notebook and guitar since she was feeling very inspired by the night's events.

At G Major…….

Tommy was pacing around in the alley where the best kiss of his life had taken place.

Tommy(talking aloud): Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I just pull away like any smart guy would when he wasn't kissing the one they love? She won't forgive me for this no way.

Little did he know someone was listening to the conversation that Tommy was sharing with himself.

Kwest: Maybe you should try and tell her how you really feel. I mean have you ever considered that if she knew how you really truly felt inside that you two might have that chance to be together?

Tommy(not caring that Kwest was eavesdropping): I have thought of that over and over again, but I can never bring myself to say how I feel. Have any suggestions on how I can tell her?

Kwest: One, but you won't be too crazy about it. Sing to her at her release party tomorrow night.

Tommy(eyes lit up): Oh my God that's perfect! I'll write her a song that will say everything I feel, but knowing Jude she's probably writing one to crush me to pieces.

Kwest: So sing it to her before she gets on stage! Come on man I thought you were the smart one here not me!

Tommy hugged Kwest(in a manly way) before running off to go and work on the song to win the love of his life back.

Jude….

After getting her guitar she walked all the way to the pier where her and Tommy shared their first moment together. The place where all the sparks started to fly. She sat there just thinking of everything they went through together and started writing things down and strumming her guitar.

Jude(looking at her watch): Oh my God its almost 2:30 am! I have to get home before I'm dead!

With that she ran all the way home and quietly went up to her room and straight to bed. She went straight to sleep thinking about what the party would bring tomorrow.

I promise the next chapter will be more exciting!


	3. The Song

**I don't own the songs or characters in this fanfic**

The night seemed to go by too fast for Jude's liking. She woke up to the sound of her cell phone playing Far Away by Nickelback.

Jude: Hey EJ what's up?

EJ: Come to the studio fast because we need to get you dressed and hair and make up done. So shower and get your butt here.

Jude: Ay Ay Captain see you in 20 minutes or so.

They hung up and Jude dragged herself into the shower with mixed emotions about the party tonight. She was excited to sing her new song, but also scared to see Tommy and Sadie. She managed to avoid them both, but that was about to end. After showering she put some ripped jeans and t-shirt on then grabbed a pop tart and was out the door with notebook in hand.

_**At the Studio…..**_

Tommy was writing and practicing his song until he felt that it was perfect. Kwest had been helping him most of the night. When he had heard the final product he was blown away at how passionate it was.

Tommy: What do you think?

Kwest: That was amazing! I never knew that you could so passionate. You must really got it bad for this girl.

Tommy: You have no idea. I hope when she hears this that she knows what I feel is the real thing.

Jude entered the doors of G Major with a fake smile on her face. EJ didn't waste time she ran right up to Jude and dragged her off to get ready seeing as how the party was only a few hours away.

By the way they gave Jude the morning off so it's the afternoon now

After trying on different outfits they found the perfect one. She wore a jean skirt that had a few rips in it. It fit her perfectly showing off her curves. She also wore a black tank that had Rocker Chick written on it in silver. Her hair was left down with curls and some make up that looked natural. Her shoes were black heels that weren't too high or too small.

EJ: Oh my God Jude you look fantastic! No one is gonna know what hit them.

Jude: Good I was hoping you would say that. Thanks EJ!

_**Tommy……..**_

Tommy was getting dressed in the men's bathroom. He wore faded jeans and a nice black button down shirt. His hair was up in messy spikes as usual but still would take any girls breath away.

By the time they were both finished everyone was arriving at G Major ready for the release party to begin. Tommy and Jude haven't seen each other since the whole incident and both were on edge waiting to perform.

While Jude was talking to Darius and some other people Kwest made an announcement.

Kwest: I am pleased to introduce Tom Quincy who will be performing a new song of his.

Tommy appeared on stage with a guitar in his hand. He sat on the stool that was placed in front of everyone. Jude was so shocked and confused as he began to play. Before singing their eyes locked.

Tommy: The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

He never took his eyes off of Jude and she never stopped watching him. When he was done the room went crazy. He got up off stage and walked right over to Jude.

Tommy: Jude I am so sorry about what happened. She kissed me and I know I should have pushed her away I was just too confused.

Jude: I don't know what to say

She jumped into his arms and buried her face into his shoulder feeling the warmth of his body against hers. He lifted her off the ground and took in the scent of her hair. At that moment they didn't care that anyone saw them all that mattered was that they were in each others arms.

**Song by Edwin McCain- I'll Be**


	4. Won't Give Up

Even though Jude and Tommy didn't care that photographers were going crazy Darius was about to blow a fuse.

Darius: Tommy! Jude! In my office now!

In his office…

Darius: Are you kidding? Do you two have any idea what you have just done?

Tommy: Does it really look like I care what those people out there think? I know what I feel and nothing's going to change that.

_Jude sat there with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe that Tommy was finally admitting his feelings._

Darius: You seem to have forgotten that Jude here is only 17 years old. You may have just landed your butt in jail.

_Jude thinking: Oh my God! How could I have been so selfish? Now Tommy is going to go to jail just because of me and we won't be together._

Tommy: D, come on she will be 18 in a few months.

Darius: I don't care! I will not have you putting your and her career on the line for some fling. As of now Kwest will be producing Jude and I highly recommend you don't talk to each other unless you want to lose your jobs. Now we need to talk about doing some damage control.

_Jude couldn't take it any more. She was going to lose Tommy. She got up from her chair and ran to the door trying her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out._

_Jude ran. She couldn't breathe but she couldn't stop because if she stopped then she would have to face what just happened. She ran all the way home and up to her room. When she shut the door she couldn't believe who she saw sitting on her bed._

Jude: Shay??

Shay: Jude…We need to talk. _Then he saw the tear stains on her cheeks._ What's wrong?

Jude: Why does everything always fall apart? Just when I think it's safe to let down my wall something always happens.

_She began to sob hysterically. All Shay could think to do was hold her. Surprising Jude didn't even consider pulling away. In fact, she just held on tight to him. It seemed like they stood there forever. _

At G-Major…

_Tommy stood in the alley once again. He never thought that the one time that he actually told Jude how he felt that she would be taken away from him moments later. All he knew was that he wouldn't give up without a fight. _


End file.
